Come Back To Me
by WildWritter18
Summary: An 18 year old girl who moved from New York to Alabama after the death of her father. She meets and falls in love with a sweet, southern boy, but when Paul is in a fatal accident, how will Lana bring him back to the life they love together?
1. Chapter 1

---Prologue---

Bright red and blue lights lighting up the sky... loud sirens being carried in the wind... cops and volunteers all talking at the same time. I looked around, "Excuse me, can you help me?"

No one stopped, I wasn't even sure if they knew I was there. Cops would scribble something in their notebooks, paramedics would say something like "I don't know if the kid is gonna make it", "There is so much blood" or "How did this happen?"

I felt a knot get stuck in my throat, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have to hear all these things. Was I dreaming? If I was dreaming, then this was surely a nightmare. A nightmare I so hoped to wake up from. The only thing was, when I closed my eyes and counted to twenty, I opened them up to see the same exact scene. When I pinched myself, it hurt. I was really awake and this was really happening.

"Excuse me", I reached out and grabbed a cop by his sleeve, making him turn and look at me. Finally, someone notices I'm there, "I'm looking for Paul, the victim from the red pick up truck."

The cop looked my up and down and smiled, "You're the girlfriend, Lana right?"

I nodded, "Sherrif department called, said there was an accident. Is he okay?"

He pointed to the ambulance, "He's right in there. Better hurry, they're about to take off to the hospital."

I smiled up to him and began to walk towards the ambulance. I felt a hand grab my elbow and turned to see the cop I had just talked to. He looked from the truck in the bushes to me and then to the back of the ambulance, "Lana, its worse there then it is here. I know Paul, he'll fight til the end."

Fight til the end, what was that suppose to mean? I didn't know, but it scared me. How did it come to this? It wasn't suppose to be this way... Did I do something wrong?

---Chapter One "From Humble Beginnings"---

(Three monthes before)

Rolling green hills everywhere I looked, big oak tree in the middle of the pasture, large fishing lake down at the bottom of the hill, this view I could get use to.

"You must be Lana", I heard someone behind me say. I turned to see a guy, two years older than me, tall, dark hair, tan skin, bright green eyes. He wore a button up shirt with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder, revealing his muscular toned arms, grabbing my attention the moment I turned to face him. Good thing I wore sunglasses so he could see where my eyes looked.

I quickly shifted my gaze from his arms to his eyes... his deep, emerald green eyes. Trying to not think about the beauty that covered him head to toe was absolutely impossible, especially when trying to make a conversation with him. I had to look past his head to get the words out of my throat, "Yeah, I'm Lana. And you are...?"

"Paul", he stuck his hand out and smiled, "nice to finally meet you. Your grandfather talks highly of you."

I slipped my hand into his, his palms hot and sweaty in my smooth hands. Trying to keep ahold of the strong feelings I had towards him, "Oh, well thats awesome. How long have you worked for my grandfather?"

Paul shrugged, "Its been about two years or so. It first stated out as just a payment plan. I couldn't afford to give Rufus any of the medical attention he needed at the time, so I asked if he needed any extra hands around the barn. I just liked working here so much and hanging out with your grandfather..."

I pulled my glasses down to the tip of my nose, "Hanging out with my grandfather? I didn't think people his age 'hung out' any more."

Paul chuckeled, "You obviously don't know your grandfather that well. Let me show you around."

I simply smiled up at Paul as he swung his head towards the barn. I had seen the barn and office so many times from countless visits and really didn't need a tour, but any extra time with Paul sounded pretty good to me. He showed me the kennels where dogs would stay overnight, the washroom where they bathed the smaller animals, the feed room where horse and dog food was kept, and the stables where the horses stayed or large dogs were kept if they ran out of room in the kennels. Paul walked over to a large brown mare with black smeared up her nose and a white line right between her eyes. He placed a hand on her and kissed her nose, "Hey girl. This is Lana, Doc's granddaughter."

I watched as the horse blew out of her nose and nuzzeled his hand softly. Paul turned to me, "I call her Tinkerbell. Girly I know, but thats the only thing she came to when I called her. I was big on Peter Pan when I was a kid, and I kinda always thought Tinkerbell was a babe. I don't even know what came over me, but a year or two back she was out in the pasture, minding her own business and what not. There was a terrible storm on its way and Doc asked for all the horses to be brought in. We never named her because she never paid us any mind, but that night as I was bringing them in, got my hand zapped by the elctrically fence out there. I just grabbed it and said the first thing that came to me."

I wanted to laugh, but I thought it would make Paul mad at me, so I just smiled, "And the first thing that came to your mind was Tinkerbell?"

Paul chuckeled, "Sounds weird, I know, but she shot her ears up and turned to me, like a dog would. She casually walked over and licked my hand. Motherly instincts, I guess. I was completely blown away and tried it again. Said her name and she shot her ears up and looked at me, as if she was trying to ask me what I wanted. It was the darnest thing."

I leaned against the stable wall and watched as Paul began to stroke her nose and kiss her on her white line. It was cute to see him so gentle and sweet with her, like she was his baby. I couldn't help but voice the chemistry between them, "She really loves you."

Paul smiled at her, "Yeah. Ever since that day in the pasture, Tink has been the only horse I ride. Its safe to say that she is my favourite."

Watching him pet her and kiss her was probably the sweetest thing I had ever seen. How precious, a beautiful, southern cowboy with the gentlest touch towards animals. You never see these types of things in New York. I liked to watch Paul with Tinkerbell and began to make myself comfortable. I turned my back against the wall and propped my elbow up on the stall window next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It felt as if nothing would ruin this moment, until I felt something bite my elbow. I gasped and turned to see a huge gray spotted horse poke his head out of the window I had rested my elbow on. He blew out of his nose and shook his white mane, kicking the door a couple time and scaring the mess out of me. I rubbed my elbow and looked at him, "What's his problem?"

Paul sighed and walked over to him, "This is Rebel. He's young and still has alot to learn before anyone can ever ride him. Problem is, no one can break him in. We had Justin, another guy that works here and usually does a great job with breaking em in, he couldn't even do it. He was either thrown off or rammed into the fence. No surprise Rebel didn't kill the both of us."

My mouth dropped open, "You tried to ride him?"

Paul nodded and smiled, "Almost broke every bone in my body trying. Can't sell him because no one can ride him, can't let him run in the pasture or he'll never come back, but then again we can't even really put him on a rope and lead him anywhere without gettin jerked around. Its like I said, he's young and when he learns to stop acting like a baby, maybe he'll get out of here every once in a while."

Rebel threw his head back and let out a long and loud cry. I watched in amazement as he shook his head and turned to walk away, but not before giving the door another kick with his back leg. I looked up at Paul, "Its like they actually udnerstand what you're saying."

"They're not stupid, you can train a horse just as good as a dog. Never in my life have we had a Rebel like this fella."

Rebel blew hard out of his nose and looked at Paul through the bars next to his window. We both laughed and began to walk from the barn to inside the trailer that was known as the office. Grandpa was sitting on a stool and looking at a folder with, what I guessed held a chart for some animal. He looked up at us and closed the folder, smiling, "Lana, when did you get here? I thought you weren't suppose to be here for another couple hours."

I shrugged, "Mom changed my flight plans to an earlier time. She was suppose to call and tell you."

Grandpa looked at the clock on the wall and then back at me, "Well, its better then being late. I see you've already met Paul."

My cheeks turned a slight pink, I really hoped my make-up covered how much I was blushing when Grandpa flashed me a smile as he said Paul's name, "Yeah, he was reconnecting me with the place. It looks... different from what I remember."

Grandpa shrugged his shoulders, "You haven't been here in a few years, things change over time."

I nodded my head, "It still looks great."

"Good gracious, what happened to your elbow" ,Grandpa exclaimed as he threw the folder in his hands on the countertop and grabbed my right arm. I didn't noticed the shallow bite marks and light blood trickeling from them. Paul looked to where Grandpa's eyes were and shook his head, "Rebel."

Grandpa looked up at me and then at Paul, "You let her near him?"

"She rested her arm on his window and he apparently didn't like it. I was showing her Tinkerbell."

Grandpa sighed and grabbed a washclothe, beginning to rinse it under some water and lather soap on it, "I don't know what to do with that horse. Can't do anything with him. Maybe we'll try breaking him again, its been a few weeks since his last try."

The corners of Paul's lips dipped into a frown, "We'd better call someone to come do it. Justin isn't gonna want to try again and I think I've come closer to death then I really want to be. I hate to say it, but maybe Venny..."

"No sire, he will have nothing to do with me or my horses", Grandpa said as he gave Paul a stern look, "I don't want anything to do with that man or his business."

"What business? Ouch!"

Grandpa was washing my elbow with the cloth and began to press down a little to hard. He loosened his grip and began to sroke it softly, "Sorry. Venny use to be a good customer of mine. He would bring these horses to me to be checked out and made sure they were good and healthy. I never asked his business, just assumed he was doing horse shows or something. He always brought me these fine, beautiful horses and I would even try to buy a few off of him. I did manage to get a couple, good thing too."

I looked from Grandpa to Paul, "What's his business?"

Paul sighed, "He owns a glue factory. He buys healthy horses and works them to death and when they don't have any work left in them..."

"Sick man! Sick, sick, sick man", Grandpa exclaimed as he began to wrap my elbow in bandages, "the minute I found out what he was doing, I told him to find services somewhere else. Ain't another horse doctor around here for miles. Slow down his business, but surely didn't keep him from doing it. Sick man! Sick, sick, sick man!"

I had never seen my Grandfather so upset. If this Venny guy was really that bad, I sure hoped he wouldn't come back around here. Just speaking his name sent my Grandfather into a whirlwind of anger and hatrid, what if he really did show up? I was sure Grandpa would lose his mind.

Paul hung his head, upset with himself for even suggesting it. Grandpa saw the expression on his face and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, son. I know you want to do what is best and it does seem like a last resort. We'll figure something out."

Paul nodded and looked up at him, "Sorry."

Grandpa shrugged, "Its like I said, don't worry, we'll figure soemthing out. Right now, I've got a truck load of feed that needs to be taken to the feed room. Stall four and seven need to be cleaned out as well. Gibson is bringing Lady and Knight by and if need be, they'll need a place to stay."

Paul dipped his head and turned to walk out the back door, "I'm on it."

I watched as Paul walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. I looked over at Grandpa to see him looking me up and down, "You better change your clothes if you're gonna help clean out them stalls."

I dropped my chin is total disbelief, "I've been here for maybe an hour and already getting put to work?"

Grandpa smiled, "Got to earn your stay around here somehow."

"But we're blood."

"And so is Jenny, but don't think I'm paying her car insurance for free. I pay them, she works for me. If you want dinner, at least clean out a stall or two. Brooms and wheel barrel is in the same place its always been."

My mouth dropped open, he was kidding. He had to be kidding. Surely my own Grandfather wasn't going to make me work to eat and have somewhere nice to sleep. Before I could ask him anything, Grandpa dropped his pen on the counter and looked as me as if to say "I'm not kidding, get to work". That was Grandpa for you. For as long as I have known him, he was a hard working man, paying off everything he owned and making sure you paid him back what you owed. I walked out of the trailer and to my car so I could change into a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt. I sighed as I slipped on a pair of sneakers and began to walk towards the barn, "Nice seeing you too, Grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2 "Slow Ride"---

Sweat, running down my face and neck, stinging my eyes, dripping into my mouth, so nasty. Dirt was smeared on my face, neck and arms, tickeled my nose and ried up my mouth. Two weeks, two solid, hard working weeks of nothing but cleaning stalls and kennels, loading and unloading feed, throwing hay, cleaning horses, and pain. Oh, the pain! Pain in my arms, back, and legs, it was unbairable. I was exhausted at night and would crash as soon as my head hit the pillow and then start all over again every morning at five.

Grandpa's house was nice, small but then again there was only one of him. I stayed in my dad's old room full of football and baseball trophies, posters of random athletes covered the hideous navy blue walls. It was either that or the floral pink guest room. I liked my dad's room, no matter how manly it looked without a woman's touch in site. It reminded me of him, the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he smiled, all these that I missed. At night, I would fall asleep looking at the picture of my dad, standing by himself, smiling, wearing a blue sweater vest and white button up shirt witht he sleeves rolled past his elbows, revealing his masculan forearms. I looked so much like him, my hair colour, my eyes, my smile, all belonged to my father.

He worked in this same barn, shoveling the same stalls. I stopped to give my arms and back a rest, looking around and picturing my dad, about my age, shoveling hay, spreading new hay, wheeling the barrel out to dump...

"Don't stop now", Paul said as he stepped in the doorway of the stall, interrupting my flashback. I smiled at him, "Luckily this is my last stall until Jenny clears Henricks to go home. I never knew there was so many people around here. I mean, we're in the middle of no where."

Paul grinned, "You thought this would be easy labour, huh?"

I shook my head, scooping up messy hay and dumping it in the barrel, "Easier than this at least. I've been here for two weeks and this is all I've done. My body aches all over. I'm eighteen and I feel like an eighty year old woman."

"Well, you sure don't look like one" ,Paul said as he walked over and began to wheel the barrel out to the dump, "I'll take this off your hands and give you a little rest."

I smiled at him and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out, leaving me to stand alone in a now cleaner stall. I opened up another block of hay and began to spread it around on the floor, making sure it was somewhat even, though in a couple of days another horse would move in and I would have to do the same thing all over again. I was interrupted when the walkie talkie buckeled on my back up began to talk. That was how we all communicated when some are int he barn and some are inside. I pulled it off my jeans and pressed the button, "Say again."

"Meet me in the ring."

It was Paul. The ring? Why the ring? The ring was a fence made in a circle where we would take horses that were just old enough to be ridden and train them to ride with someone on their back. I got the oppertunity to train one, of course with Paul supervising to make sure I didn't get hurt. He was a pretty horse, white with black spots on his back and rear end. The hair on his neck was white and his tail was black, which made him unusal looking, but I like him. He was easy to train, and the best part was he didn't throw me off.

I kicked up the last handful of hay and collected the rake and shovel, leaving them against the outside of the stall. I looked up to see Paul standing in the ring with Tinkerbell and the young horse I was training. I walked voer to him and climbed the fence, "What is this?"

Paul held up both pairs of reigns, "I figured you needed a break."

I looked fromt he horses to Paul and back to the horses, "But, Grandpa and Jenny..."

"They've got the inside taken care of and we've already done all we can to the barn. Its coming up to closing time and no one has shown up for a couple hours, I think we're safe to take a ride."

Paul handed me the reigns of the young horse and smiled. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess..."

With that, Paul jumped up on Tinkerbell's back and set himself firmly there. I followed him by climbing up on the young horse's back, not as smoothly as Paul, but I made it without falling. My first attempt I had slipped and fell right on my backside, it had been a while since I rode a horse. I tried again, this time Paul came up and gave me a push, hosting me up on his back. He never did let me live it down.

As soon as I was sitting high and pretty on his back, Paul smile at me from where he sat, "Glad to see you don't need me to help you any more."

I rolled my eyes, "I never did ask for your help, you were just looking for a way to grab my butt."

"Oh, you figured it out", Paul said as he pulled Tinkerbell's reigns and gave her a light kick to make her start walking. I followed him outside the ring and towards the left open pasture gate. We walked side by side over the hills, wathing the other horses out there graze on grass and run every which way. My horse would jump when they would start running, but I would give him a flick and he would calm down. He was young and wanted to run around with his little friends, but I hadn't learned to run yet on a horse and was deathly afraid of being thrown off and left to die. Maybe a little over dramatic, but still, I didn't feel like being thrown off.

"So, how different is New York to Alabama?"

I glanced over at Paul and grinned, "Well, for starters, we don't have much of an open sky or fields, just a bunch of tall buildings. The only horses we have are being ridden by police officers in the parks. Its always busy in New York, where to here its a calm flow. No one is talking loud on their cell phones, no one is honking a horn at a car in front of them or a pedestrian that decided to stop traffic, you're not constantly being bumped into strangers or being thrown into stores for security."

"So you like it here?"

Did I? I didn't know if I did or didn't. I liked the quietness, but then again I missed the business. I like the open fields and blue sky, but then again missed the tall buildings and gray sky. I felt torn, wasn't there a way to have both?

Paul figured I was agreeing but not saying anything and snickered, "You'll be a southern bell yet."

I smiled, "I don't know what I like. I want the best of both worlds, but that would be a stretch. I do my friends", the friends that never call or text me. Probably out partying since its the last summer before college, why bother with the girl you've grown up with and has been tossed to live with her Grandpa for the summer? I thought about that last statement and decided it wasn't all that true, I didn't miss my friends or whatever they were. Paul nodded, "To be expected, but that doesn't mean you can't make new friends."

I looked at him, teasing, "Who said I wanted to be YOUR friend?"

Paul slapped his left hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt, "Oh, I'm hurt. Kicking a man when he's down, I see how its gonna be."

I giggeled and kept the pace with Paul. He chuckeled and rest his hand down in his lap, "If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with your parents? I mean, Doc would tell me things every now and then..."

"What kind of things?"

Paul looked like he really didn't want to say. I sighed, "Things like my mother is a royal A-hole for shipping me off because she couldn't stand to look at me without seeing my father? Or, she needs to do her job and be a mom and not the enemy? Or maybe even call her a fool for burning all my father's stuff."

"Lana", Paul said in a soothing tone, "I didn't mean to get you worked up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

I sighed, feeling like an idiot for going off like I did. Paul was just curious, I didn't need to snap at him like that. It wasn't his fault, "My dad died a couple years back. He was really sick with cancer and it was hard to watch him suffer like he did. My dad was strong, very stubborn, but understanding. I look alot like him and my mom hates that."

"I didn't know, about your father I mean. Doc always talked like you were just going through a divorce or something. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can only imagine hor rough that must be on you."

I shrugged, "I handled it alot better then my mother did. Do you know why I'm here?"

Paul shook his head. I smiled, "Because my mom can't stand to look at me. She tells me all the time 'you look just like Chris. Don't look at me like that, you look like you father' or better yet should would tell me to leave the house because she didn't want to see dad right now. I hated it, hated her. So she sends me here, thinking Grandpa can take care of me before I start school in the fall."

"Does Doc ever say anything to you about looking like your dad?"

I looked at him, our eyes locked as we pulled the horses to a stop, "Once, when I had gotten up early a few days ago to eat breakfast and come here. I was walking downt he hallway in the dark and scared him as he was coming out of the bathroom. He jumped and just told me not to scare him again, but he called me Chris. It wasn't like he meant to, I mean it was dark and Dad was the last person to live there with him."

"Yeah, whatever happened to his wife? I've never met her or heard him talk about her, not even a picture."

I snickered, "There is only one in the house and that would be in Grandpa's room. He has her picture in a silver frame, on his bedside table. She walked out on him shortly after my father was born, leaving him to raise two kids and manage a house and his business all on his own. Grandpa had just opened up the vet clinic, so that made it even harder. We don't know why she left, but she just did. You know, my middle name is her's?"

Paul looked shocked, "Get out? What is it?"

I smiled, "Grace. Lana Grace. Lana was a name my mom liked and Grace was my Grandmother's name. Dad liked it too much."

Paul nodded his head and repeated my name as if he was tasting it. It sounded so nice coming out of his mouth and mixed with his southern accent. I had shivers crawl up my back when he smiled at me, "I like it. It's a very pretty name."

We sat there for a while, just looking at each other. After several moment of nothing, Paul slid off of Tinkerbell and walked over to the oak tree. I slid off and followed him, "Well..."

He looked over his shoulder, "Well what?"

I sighed, "You really don't know how this works? I told you my name, you tell me your's."

"Oh please, Lana", Paul said as he spun around on his heels and looked at me, "I didn't ask you to tell me..."

"And that is where you would be wrong. I told you I had my Grandmother's name and you said 'Get out? What is it?' so ha. Now I'm asking you", I placed my hands on my hips and smiled at him, I had pretended to have a southern accent when I was repeating what he had said, just to tease him. Paul smiled, "That wasn't a bad immatation of me. You should keep practicing, but more like this..."

"Don't try and change tha subject", I said as I lifted a hand to his face and making him stop talking, "name, what is it?"

Paul sighed, "My middle name ia Paul."

I raised an eyebrown, confused, "Well then, what's your real name?"

Paul turned his back to me and sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. He said something, but it was a low mumble and I couldn't hear him very clear, "What was that? You're gonna have to speak up some..."

"Theodore! My name is Theodore Paul, but I go by Paul."

I bit my lower lip, trying not to laugh, "That's uh... well it's a... uh... nice."

Paul smiled, he could tell I was trying not to laugh, "Its stupid."

"No, no it's not", I tried to reassure him, but really didn't have anything to cover up with, "I had a teddy bear name Theodore once. He was so cute and soft and I slept with him every night."

Paul looked taking back, then teasing, "Don't think I'm going to take teddy bear's place..."

"Oh, shut up! I didn't mean it to come out like that", I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder, "I'm just saying its a nice name."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just don't go telling anybody and _please_ call me Paul."

I nodded, "Sure Theo..."

"Lana!"

I laughed and playfully pushed him again, "I'm just kidding, Paul. I promise not to say Theodore."

"You just did."

"Okay, now I promise not to say.... that name again."

Paul shook his head, "I'm trusting you with that. Don't make me have any regrets."

I lifted my right hand, "Scouts honour."

Paul smiled again and nodded, "Alright then."

It was quiet between the two of us for a while. We just sat under the big oak tree and talked about random things around the barn. After a while, we figured we had to take the horses back and lock up for Grandpa, so we loaded back up and undressed the horses. As I was walking my young horse back to his stall, Rebel kicked at his stall door a couple time. I jumped and continued to walk past him, "What is his problem?"

Paul shrugged, "We're gonna give the breaking in thing another try next week. Maybe he just needs some fresh air, it can be kind of cramped in those stalls."

"You would know wouldn't you", I smiled as I locked the stall door, "Theodore."

Paul shook his head and glared at me, "You made a scouts promise..."

"I'm not a scout", I said as I started to turn and walk, keeping my eyes over my shoulder to watch Paul. He shook his head and started running at me, "You're in trouble now."

I laughed and began to turn the corner of the barn, "You're gonna have to catch me first."


	3. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3 "To Save a Life"---

I dumped a bucket of feed into some horse's bowl. An over night patient of Grandpa's, I was sure. I wased back to the feed room to fill my bucket again. After dumping half the bucket into Tinkerbell's bowl, I waslked over and dumped the rest in Rebel's. He greeted me with his usual kick at the door, but this time I didn't jump. I just stood ther and glared at him. He kicked the door again, but I didn't even flinch, "That will be enough!"

He straightened his neck and perked up his ears, still glaring at me. I held my ground and glared at him as hard as I could, letting him know I wasn't afraid of him. Finally, he lowered his head and dropped his ears in defeat. He backed up to the corner of his stall and turned away from me. He wasn't completely harmless, just needed someone to stand up to him.

I walked back to the feed room and found a carrot sitting on a shelf, not completely sanitary but it wasn't molded or nasty. I took it back to Rebel's stall and held it out to him, "Come here, Rebel. Come get the juicy, crunchy carrot."

Rebel's ears stood up in alarm as he turned his neck to look at me. I waved the carrot and called him again, "Come get it."

He walked over and sniffed the carrot, slowing nibbeling away at it. He kicked the door, I guess expecting me to jump and drop it, but I pulled it away and glared at him, "No. No kicking."

He kicked the door again, so I tucked the carrot in my back pocket and held out both hands to show him I didn't have it any more, "No carrot."

Rebel gave a huff and backed away from the door. He looked at both my hands and stepped forward, touching my open palms, looking for his treat. I reached out and began to stroke his nose, surprised when he didn't try to bite me or kick the door again. I reached back for the carrot in my pocket and presented it to him, watching as he slowly chomped on it. He nuzzeled my hand when he was done, looking for more I guessed. I stood there and rubbed his nose for a while, he really wasn't as bad as everybody assumed.

If I could get him to stop kicking and biting, maybe... just maybe I could break him in.

"No! No", Paul exclaimed, "No, out of the question!"

I looked over my shoulders and tried to hush him, "Will you please lower your voice. The last thing I need is my Grandfather getting all worked up over nothing..."

"Really? Because I think wanting to break Rebel in yourself is a big something", Paul said a little quieter, but still angry, "Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"I've been standing outside Rebel's stall for the past four days amd he hasn't kicked or try to bite from day one."

Paul rested his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands, "Lana, its going to take a proffessional to break that horse in. No offense, I admire your fire, but you're just not cut out for it. I'm sorry, but putting you on his back is just... I don't even want to think about what would happen to you. Did you not remember what I told you happened to me?"

I shook my head, "He needs someone he is familiar with. Bringing someone new in would just set him off again. And no offense Paul, but you spend all your time with Tinkerbell. Even you trying to ride him would feel like a total stranger to him."

Paul rubbed his forehead and smeared his hand down his face and slapping them on the table, "I don't want to put you in harms way. That horse is still wild and I just... I can't. Please, just drop it, okay?"

I just looked at him, I had nothing to say. I was so angry, but I couldn't let it out here, so I stood up and walked out the back door of the trailer, slamming it shut behind me. I stomped into the barn and began to pace around in a circle in frustration. There was a bucket sitting on the ground, so I walked over and kicked it as hard as I could, sending it flying through the air and tumbeling to the ground. That made me feel a little bit better, but I was still furious. I began to pace again, twisting my finger around a loose curl hanging from my face.

A horse huffed behind me, but I paid him no mind. Suddenly, a loud thumping noise made me turn around to see Rebel sticking his head out the window and watching me pace. He dropped his head, looking apologetic and I couldn't help but smile. I walked over and leaned against his door, proping my elbows on the window. Rebel tossed his head and rested it on my shoulder, allowing me to hold his head and stroke his nose, "I tried."

Rebel huffed and nuzzeled my hand, looking as if he really did understand. I couldn't give up on him, wouldn't give up on him. I had to do something.

For the next two days I avoided Paul, not speaking to him when he said something to me, acting as if we didn't work in the same barn. He would sigh sometimes, I was hoping I made him feel bad, he deserved it. Didn't he?

I was sweeping the floor when Paul came storming in, fist balled at his side, red face, mumbeling under his breath and then kicking a bucket on the ground. I was sure that was the same bucket I kicked over a few days ago.

I walked to where it lay, picking it up and brushing the dust off the dent Paul's foot left. He turned and looked at me, his eyes were angry, his face was as still as stone... maybe I should lighten up on him and start talking to him.

I set the bucket in its normal place and wiped my hand on my hips, "What's wrong?"

Paul turned and began to walk towards me, but instead of saying anything he kicked the bucket again. I walked over and picked it up a second time, "What's the bucket do to deserve that?"

Paul stopped pacing and held his head in his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't... I'm sorry."

I set the bucket back up and leaned again a stall, "What are you sorry for? The bucket is fine, just a few dents."

Paul smiled at that, "Its not the bucket. I found a rider to break in Rebel, he'll be here in a few minutes."

The thought of someone else riding Rebel made me angry, but I contained the anger inside me and tried to talk to Paul, "How would that anger you? That's what you wanted."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, making the locks of brown hair fall around his face. He looked really hot all angry like that. I shook my head, trying to stay focused on Paul's anger and not his looks. Paul began pacing again as he explained, "You remember that guy, Venny, the one I was telling you about?"

I shuttered, just hearing that guy's name was enough to set anyone off, "What about him?"

"Your Grandfather got a phone call from the guy. He offered more money then you could ever imagine... Enough to make your Grandfather consider selling Rebel to him."

I gasped, "Grandpa would never..."

"But he did", Paul exclaimed and walked over, giving the bucket another kick, "I can't stand that guy!"

I sighed as I began to walk over and pick up the bucket again, "You need to find yourself another way to deal with this besides kicking the poor bucket."

Paul smiled again, "I'm sorry, I'll stop. He made a deal with him, he's coming over the same time the rider is. If we can't break him in today, Venny's buying him."

I gasped, "No..."

Paul shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lana. I don't like it just as much as you do."

I ran over and grabbed Rebel's head, stroking his neck and burying my face into him. Rebel huffed, but let me cry into his neck. I stroked his neck and mane, "No..."

Paul walked over and rest a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to keep him..."

I didn't catch what Paul said, I was too busy crying and loving Rebel. He had really come around the past few days and even let me lead him around on a rope, no jerking or tugging. I was determined not to give up on him, why had everybody else?

Paul patted my shoulder, "Come on, pull yourself together. Maybe with you working on him like you have... Maybe he won't be as bad or maybe he'll actually let this guy ride him."  
"No he won't", I shook my head and turned to face Paul, "he doesn't trust anybody else. Just me."  
Paul shook his head and sighed, "We've got an while before they all get here. Lets finish up this and pray for the best."

I couldn't work, or at least I could but not without wanting to cry whenever I walked past Rebel's stall. They couldn't take him away. I would buy him off this Venny guy if I had to. They couldn't take anything that I loved, that had happened to much lately and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

A car pulled up, two doors slammed close, feet walking on gravel and came towards the barn. I looked up from my sweeping to see one man wearing a cowboy hat, blue and red plaid button up shirt, jeans too tight for him, a huge belt buckle around his waist, and brown boots with spurs on the back of them. His upper lip was covered by a bushy black mustache, making him look like a cartoon character more than a professional rider. I cupped my hand over my mouth and coughed, trying to cover up my laugh.  
The other guy worn a brown jacket and jeans, fresh clean shoes, his face was round and clean shaved, and he wore a smile that sent shivers up my spin. This was Venny, the most hated man around the vet clinic.  
"Hey there, little lady", Venny said in a deep southern accent, "we're looking for Doc Ronald."  
I glared at him and pulled the walkie talkie from my back pocket, "Grandpa."  
"Yeah?"  
"The rider is here."  
"Great."  
Venny cleared his throat as if to say, "And me too." I rolled my eyes and pushed the walkie talkie button again, "And we got some weird-o who's shoes are about to get messed up on."  
"Must be Venny. Be there in a minute."  
I slipped the walkie talkie back into my back pocket and began to sweep again, pushing the mess towards the rider and Venny. The rider moved, but Venny didn't, so I pushed all the mess his way and ruined his nice leather Italian shoes. He looked up at me and smiled, "Oopsie."  
"Yeah, not really", I said as I threw the broom against the wall and walked to get a rope for Rebel. When I returned, Venny and the rider were standing outside Rebel's stall, trying to call him over. Venny pointed to him, "Fine horse, he truely is. Its a shame things have to end the way they do."  
"You don't have him", I said as I bumped past him to open the door and walk in. Venny followed up behind, but I lift my hand to him and pushed him out, "He doesn't like people in his stall."  
Venny pointed to me, "You're in there."  
"Correction", I said with a smierk, "he doesn't like _you_ in his stall. In fact, he doesn't like you in the barn at all, so I would go back to your car and wait patiently until we're done."  
Venny chuckled, "You're cute..."  
"And way to young for you", I turned to hook Rebel up to the rope and wrap my arms around his neck for what felt like would be the last time. Rebel huffed as I kissed his nose, "Be good, boy. Please?"  
He huffed again and I smiled, "Just try."  
Venny watched me closely and laughed, "Like he can really understand you."  
"He's not stupid", I fired back, fist balled up at my side and turning red with anger, "if you actually spend some time with a horse instead of murdering them for your own personal needs, maybe one of them would actually like you too. Course something liking you back would be a first."  
"Afternoon, gentlemen", Grandpa said as he walked up behind them and patted both their backs, "I see you've met my lovely granddaughter, Lana."  
The rider nodded, "Lovely indeed." His voice was high pitched with a Spanish accent, that would explain why he looked the way he did. Venny looked back at me and then at Grandpa again, "I didn't know this was the one you spoke so highly of! She's a doll."  
"I'm not plastic, like you're heart..."  
"Lana! Take Rebel to the ring, please", Grandpa said with a glare that told me to watch my tone. I walked past the three of them and stopped when we reached the middle of the ring. Paul followed up behind me, carrying a saddle in his arms, "You really handled yourself well out there."  
My mouth dropped open, "You were there the whole time?"  
Paul smiled, "Hiden in the corner, trygin to calm myself down so I wouldn't punch that Venny guy across the face."  
"Well thanks for leaving me to fend for myself", I said with a laugh as Paul threw the saddle over Rebel's back. He stepped forward, but then stood still and let him strape the saddle on. I stroke his nose and kissed his neck a couple times, whispering in his ear, "Please, be good?"  
He huffed and flicked his tail a couple time. I smiled and turned to see the rider and Venny walking our way. I was so disgusted with Venny, I hoped Rebel would give him a good kick.  
"Nice horse", the rider said as he stroke his side and looked him over. I glanced down at his spurs, "You're gonna have to take those off, he doesn't like them."  
The rider glanced down at his spurse, "They teach discipline, let him know who is in charge."  
I shook my head, "He'll kick you off, they make him angry."  
"Does this girl really think she knows what is best for a horse", Venny asked as he walked our way and stood infront of Rebel, "the spurs stay on. Its all apart of the learning process."  
Rebel kicked his front hoof out to try and kick Venny, but he back off before Rebel could reach him. I smiled and patted his neck, "Good boy."  
Venny walked past all of us and stood outside the gate, Grandpa following him and Paul right behind him. I stood there and held the rope as the rider threw himself on Rebel's back, he didn't flinch. I was praying he would go crazy as soon as those spurs dug into his side. I unhooked the rope and kissed Rebel's nose one last time and walked over to the gate, sitting on the top of it, praying he would behave himself. The rider kicked his side and it began.  
Rebel jumped and tossed him around, the rider hanging on for dear life. Rebel bucked and jumped, tossing the rider around, but not throwing him off. I watched, hoping he was doing better then the last time. Rebel jumped and bucked even hard, throwing his back legs in the air and jumping around wildly. He bumped up again the fence, scrapping the rider hard in the leg, but he held on.  
I gripped the fence tighter, whispering, "Come on Rebel, just let him ride you."

He bucked even harder, throwing the rider every which way, scrapping him against the fence and trying to shake him off. Finally the rider let go and fell on the ground, making Rebel stop and just stare at him. The rider walked over to where we stood, "That thing is crazy! A monster, I say!"  
"He is not", I shouted back. Paul touched my hand, trying to assure me it was alright. Venny smiled, "Well, a deal is a deal. If you guys here can load him on the trailer, I'll be more than happy to go inside and write a check."  
I jumped from the fence and turned to him, "You can't just take him away..."  
"Apparently, I can", Venny snapped back, "Your grandpa and I had a deal. Pedro here can't break and neither can anyone else. He's a beast, too wild for anybody to ride."  
"No he's not, and I'll prove it", I shouted back as I went running for Rebel. Grandpa and Paul hollared for me to come back and opened the gate to try and ran after me, trying to get me to stop. I reached Rebel and threw myself on his back before they could reach me and just sat there. I closed my eyes and prayed hard as I flicked the reigns and lightly kicked his side. Rebel took off running around the ring, me sitting on his back. He didn't jump or buck, just ran. I gave the reigns a slight tug and he slowed down to a prance and eventually a walk. Grandpa and Paul stood in the middle of the ring, mouthes wide open in complete shock. I didn't blame them, I was shocked myself.  
"Impossible", Venny called from outside the fence, "that is impossible!"  
I pulled Rebel to a stop right in front of him and looked down at him, "I told you, if you actually spend time with them, they'll like you back. Now you can't buy him."  
Venny smiled as if I had made a mistake, "The deal was the rider could break him. You're not a professional rider, sweetheart."  
"The deal was that Rebel couldn't be broken in by _a_ rider. I never said a professional", Grandpa said as he walked over and patted Rebel's neck, "Lana is a rider."  
Venny's face turned red as he turned and stormed out of the barn and got in his car. The rider looked at all of us and followed behind him, no goodbyes or anything. I jumped off Rebel's back and hugged him, "Good boy! Yes, you're such a good boy."  
"Well you know what this means", Paul said as he walked up and pet Rebel's nose, "he's your's."  
I smiled and hugged him again, "What do you think, Grandpa?"  
Grandpa just stared at me and then at Rebel, rubbing the back of his neck, "That is the strangest thing I had ever seen. I've never known a horse to reject one rider, but accept another. It seems like you're the only one he likes, so yeah. He is your's."  
I giggled and hugged Rebel's neck even tighter, "Thanks Grandpa."  
"No", Grandpa said as he began to walk past us, "thank you. I think that'll be the last of Venny."  
I watched as Grandpa walked away and then turned to Paul. He stood there and tucked his hands in his pocket, not saying anything, his eyes darted down to the ground. I wanted himt to say something, but nothing came out. I nodded my head and turned, leading Rebel back to his stall. After pulled the saddle off his back and brushing him, I kissed his nose one last time for the day and closed the stall door to find Paul leaning against the wall, "He really does like you."  
I nodded, "Do you think we could go for a ride tomorrow? Take Rebel with us this time?"  
Paul smiled, "I don't think that would be a problem at all."  
I smiled, staring at Paul. I don't know what I expected, maybe an apology or something. I think I was really just looking for words myself, but had nothing to say. I nodded and started to walk out, but not before being stopped by Paul, "Lana, wait."  
I turned as he walked towards me, "I owe you an apology. I should have never doubted you and for that I'm sorry."  
I smiled, "You don't need to be sorry..."  
"But I do", Paul said as he stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my arm. His touch was gentle, sweet and nothing more. I liked it. Paul sighed and smiled, "You're unbelieveable. Daring and scary at times, but I adore your fire and will to never give up. I kind of wish I was more like you."  
I shook my head, "Then that wouldn't make you, you."  
"True", Paul said as he ducked his head, hiding his beautiful green eyes behind his grogeous brown hair. His hair had grown longer and now touched his eyebrows and covered his ears. I liked it. Paul looked back up at me, "Thank you, for never giving up on him and proving all of us wrong."  
I rested my hand on his muscular forearm, trying to contain myself from jumping him and wrapping my arms around him, showering him in kisses and love. He had no idea what kind of effect he had on me whenever he touched my arm, even looking at me sent my heart wild and flutters in my stomach. I shook my head, "I just wanted to show people that I'm not all city slicker, I've actually got a little cowgirl in me."  
Paul chuckled, "No doubt now. Taking a risk like you did just saved Rebel's life. And you've deffinatly changed mine..."  
I looked up at him, our eyes locked but this time there was something else there. His eyes had a sparkle in them as he smiled down at me. I was lost in his eyes, his smile, his smooth and beautiful face. He leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"  
His breath was warm on my face, smelled clean and minty. I smiled, "I don't know, can you?"  
Paul laughed in the back of his throat and touched my face, "I don't know, there's only one way to find out."  
I stepped up on my tip toes as his lips gently touched mine. His lips were warm and so inviting as he held the kiss, his hand rested on my cheek, everything was perfect. He was perfect, this moment was perfect.  
Finally, he slowly pulled his lips away and smiled at me, "I guess that answers our question."  
I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him and picked me up, swinging me around in a complete circle. We kissed again as he set me down on the ground, his arms still held me close to his body. For the first time in a while, I actually felt good about myself, about everything! I now had the horse I despreatly wanted to save and now the perfect guy. I felt like I was standing on top of the world and nothing could bring me down.


End file.
